Nights of Comfort
by Zeea
Summary: Updated with Part 3 - Accidents Happen - warning: Spoilers for X2 - Takes place after the movie ends.
1. After The Mission Part 1

Title: Nights of Comfort - After The Mission  
Author: Zia  
Disclaimer: It isn't mine, as much as I wish it was.  
Rating: PG-13, a couple of curse words from the mouth of Logan.  
Couple: Logan/Rogue  
Author's Note: This is my very first attempt at a fanfic that isn't Roswellian. Hopefully it doesn't suck too awful bad. 

--- 

Logan groaned as he lay back in his tent. That bitch Mystique was fucking with his head. It was bad enough to morph into Jean, but when he saw her as Marie, he nearly blew a gasket.

Sweet little Marie wasn't so little now. Full lips, luscious curves - fuck!

His ears perked up hearing someone walking towards his tent. Slowly the zipper came open, and in stepped Marie. It couldn't be Marie. "Get the fuck out!"

She flinched back. "Logan." Her face crumbled and she started to climb back out of the tent.

Logan sat up quickly and pushed her shirt up, exposing her smooth, flat, unscarred expanse of belly. He heard her gasp and skimmed his fingers over where the scar would be.

"Logan don't!" Marie tried to pull away but her knees gave out at the feel of the intimate caress.

Logan felt the familiar pull as she started to suck his energy dry.

She collapsed in front of him, and broke the connection.

"Marie?" Logan asked in a slight panic. "Say something kid."

"Why can't ya feel that way 'bout me?" Marie pulled herself back up to her feet and climbed out of the tent.

She could have died. Hours earlier, as she flew out of the jet, and Logan couldn't care less.

"What was Ah thinkin'?" Marie muttered to herself.

  
Marie woke with a start at the feel of weight against her chest. She opened her eyes quickly and saw that someone was in her bed. "Logan?" confusion and sleep laced through her voice.

"Didn't mean to wake ya up kid."

Marie noticed the slight trembling of his shoulders. "Logan?" She asked again. This time wide awake. "Nightmares?" She had hoped they would stop after he found some of his answers. But she was sure he gained new nightmares from everything that had happened.

He nodded faintly. "'Bout Jean?" Logan didn't respond and that was answer enough. "Let me get dressed. Don't move."

Marie climbed out of the bed and walked over to her closet. She could feel his eyes on her in the darkness of the room.

First she pulled on her gloves, then grabbed an oversized sweatshirt of Bobby's and pulled it over her nightgown.

Marie walked back to the bed and slipped under the blankets. Logan maneuvered himself so the sheet separated them, and the comforter laid over the top of them both.

Logan's head rested back on her chest and Marie's arms wound over his back, rubbing soothing circles on his shoulders.

"Ah know ya miss her. We all do. And Ah know ya really liked her. Or did ya love her?"

Logan's arms tightened around her waist. "Don't matter."

"Yes. It does." Marie gently combed her fingers through his hair.

"No, it doesn't. Not anymore." Logan lifted his head up for a second and glanced at her before laying his head on the pillow and pulling her into his arms. Her head rested against his chest and he rubbed her back. "That's not yours." He growled softly noticing the scent of the sweatshirt didn't belong to her.

"It's Bobby's." Her southern drawl once again laced with sleep.

"Get some sleep kid." He muttered.

"G'night Logan." Marie murmured as her eyes slipped shut, and was lulled to sleep by the sound of Logan's beating heart, and soft breaths.

"Good night darlin'." Logan kissed the top of her head and waited for her to drift off to sleep.  



	2. Nightmares Part 2

Nights of Comfort - Nightmares 

  
The next night Marie climbed into bed, this time prepared in case Logan decided to come to her again, she wasn't holding her breath though. But to be safe, she wore long pajama pants, a long sleeved shirt, and gloves

The only evidence that he'd been there the night before was Bobby's sweater was on the floor, shredded into pieces when she woke up.

Marie didn't really know what that mean, so she stuffed the sweatshirt into the garbage and hoped Bobby never asked for it back.

Within seconds she was deep asleep. Her dreams taking over. Along with her own nightmares though, she had Logan's. Those were the strongest. And Magneto's, Bobby's and John's. Usually it was okay, but some nights they all came together as she slept and terrorized her.

  
Marie woke with a scream. Her arms swung, trying to push away whatever was after her. Her eyes flew open when she heard a grunt and something hit the floor.

Marie sat up quickly and saw Logon on the floor rubbing his jaw. "Hell of a left hook you got there darlin'."

She just looked at him, still coming out of her dream as Logan climbed up beside her. "Damn, sorry Logan." Marie mumbled. Her hand reached up and touched his jaw. There was no evidence of her hitting him.

"Watch your language kid."

"Ah ain't a kid any more Logan." Marie laid back down on her bed and looked at Logan as he laid beside her.

"I know that Marie. I know you're not." Logan slid his arms around Marie's waist and pulled her against his chest. "Having a nightmare?"

Marie rested her head on his chest and nodded. "Yeah." She whispered. "Ah've got all of this stuff in my head. All of these people, you, Bobby, Magneto, John, David They're just stuck in there. Sometimes it gets hard to find mah own thoughts."

"You talk to Professor Xavier about it?" She shook her head a little.

"Ah figure Ah gotta get used to it. Ah mean every time Ah touch anyone I get their thoughts, fears, Ah get what they got in their head. Sometimes Ah can't take it but Ah don't think he can help."

"Well maybe Professor X can get some of it out of your mind, then it won't be so crowded in there."

"But what if Ah don't want all of it outta mah head?"

"You want to keep some of them in your head?"

"Just you."

"Get some sleep kid."

"Logan."

"Marie. You have to get up for school in the morning. Go to sleep." Marie frowned and rolled onto her other side, her back to Logan's chest. His arms held her around her waist and kept her tight against his chest.  



	3. Accidents Happen Part 3

**Nights of Comfort - Accidents Happen**

Logan walked past the lab that he had visited more than once, usually after skin-to-skin contact with Rogue. Glancing inside, he saw Bobby, laying on one of the beds, in a coma, where he'd been since earlier that day.

Logan had heard Marie's screams that echoed throughout the entire mansion, and ran in to find Bobby laying on the floor unconscious. Her gloved fingers covered her mouth, and when he had tried to pull her into his arms she'd yelled at him not to touch her before running quickly from the room.

He hadn't seen her since. He was worried. So he made his way towards her room. "Marie?" He knocked on her door lightly.

"Go away." He heard and sighed with relief. She was still there. He tried the door and it was locked.

"Marie." Logan growled at her. He'd break the door down if he had to. "Open the door."

"Ah said go away!" He could hear her moving in her room. What was she doing? Moving back and forth. Stopping for a minute, then going again.

Packing.

"Marie. Open this door right now or I'll break it down." There was silence within the room. Then the soft click of the tumblers within the lock falling into place as she unlocked the door. He heard her moving away again and then Logan pushed open the door. "Where are you going?" He asked seeing the bag half full sitting on her bed.

Marie faintly shrugged her shoulders. "Wherever fifty bucks 'll get me."

"Fifty bucks isn't much."

"S'all Ah got."

"What do you plan to do after you get to wherever that fifty dollars gets you?" 

"Dunno yet."

"That doesn't sound much like a plan."

"Yeah, well Ah can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Ah nearly killed him Logan! He He coulda died 'cause'a me!"

Logan moved towards her and slowly pulled her into his arms. "Ah coulda killed 'im Logan. He he loves me and Ah almost killed 'im." Logan held her tight against his chest; he felt her shoulders start to shake with silent sobs.

Logan slid his hands up to grasp her shoulders, covered by the thick jacket she wore, and pushed her back enough to look at her face. "It was an accident Marie. You weren't trying to hurt him."

"But Ah hurt him anyways! I can't touch people without hurtin' 'em! Ah can't be normal Logan!"

"You can do things no one normal person could ever do."

"What good are powers like these? Ah kill people when Ah touch 'em. How is that good!? Ah can't do good."

"But you saved us."

"What're you talkin' about?"

"You flew the jet, you got us out of there."

"Bull shit Logan. Ah nearly crashed it, and killed us all."

"But you didn't." Logan reached up and cupped her cheek, her hair coming between his palm and her skin. "You did good. You saved us."

"What kinda life is this Logan? No one can eva touch me. Ah'll never feel a human touch again." A tear rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes.

Logan pulled his hand away from her cheek before pushing her hair back behind her ear and cupped her cheek gently. Skin to skin. He wiped away her tear.

"Logan don't." Marie tried to pull back quickly, but his other hand slid to the back of her neck, as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Marie lifted her gloved hands up to his chest, and tried to push him away, but at the same time, her lips gently moved against his.

Logan began to feel the pull, the feel of her absorbing him, but he didn't break the kiss. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and heard her moan softly as she melted against his chest.

Logan finally broke the kiss and heard her gasping softly. He felt weak, but held her tight against his chest. "How about we sleep on this? Decide what to do in the morning?" Marie nodded faintly, not lifting her head from his chest.

Carefully he lifted her in his arms and carried her the short distance to the bed. He kicked her bag onto the floor and then laid her down and climbed up beside her.  



End file.
